Harry Potter and the Knights of Kine
by AvarantKuntar
Summary: Voldemort has returned. Harry has developed feelings for Hermione. The new defence teacher knows more than he lets on. As Harry enters fifth year, things change drastically and Harry must lead a force of good against the strengthening darkness. HHr DL OCG
1. The Express

Harry Potter and the Knights of Kein

Romance, Adventure

Harry enters fifth year happy and confused. He feels different towards his best female friend. With a new DADA and potions class. Two great enemies turn to great friends. Two friends are not as they seem. HHr

I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does even if she screwed up with 6 and 7.

Chapter 1: The Express

Harry stood in the hall of the crimson and black train staring into the window of a door. What he saw was an amazing sight. The girl of his dreams sat laughing at something his best friend had said, Harry and her having both just returned from their Prefect rounds. He looked at the pin on his robe and then at hers.

He knew that it would be difficult to be so close to her without getting too close. He knew that he was in love with her. The look on his face was solemn and depressed.

Hermione then looked out the window directly at him. His expression didn't change as he walked away. The smile on her face, however, vanished. She stood quickly and ran from the room after him.

"Harry!" she called after him. When he didn't stop she ran faster. She called out to him again this time slightly louder, "Harry!" She continued running as he moved into the next car.

When she entered behind him she saw that he was in an unfortunate predicament. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Harry Potty!" a malicious voice said. Hermione knew that voice even if she couldn't see the person saying it.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Harry said angrily at him. He tried to pass but Malfoy stopped him. She could now see his face with the usual smirk plastered on it. "Move, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"Why is poor little Potty crying?" Malfoy asked mockingly. "Did your beloved little mudblood reject you?" Crabbe and Goyle, his two cronies, laughed at his joke until.

CRASH!! Hermione could not believe her eyes. There lying on the floor was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle from one punch thrown by Harry. Harry yelled loudly at the leader, "Never! Call! Hermione! That! Again!"

Malfoy rose and pulled back his fist. As he began to swing he was cut off by a broad sword emerging from the nearest cabin. "What is the meaning of this!?" a man said as he emerged from the room to reveal the hand holding the sword. He was roughly 6'3" and had broad shoulders wearing heavy armor.

Malfoy looked at the man and said, "Potter hit me."

The man smirked and lowered his sword while turning toward Harry. "Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry nodded still angry. "I hear that you are very good at defense against the dark arts class."

Harry looked at him in surprise. Never had anyone talked to him looking him straight in the eyes but Hermione. "I suppose so, sir" Harry said smiling for the first time on the train that year. "But who are you?"

"Before I say, Harry, I must tell Miss Granger that she needn't hide from me," he said looking at the girl hiding behind the door to the next car. Harry looked at where he was looking and saw Hermione emerge. She walked over to them and the man continued, "My name is Sir Lucas Kingshand, your new defense against the dark arts teacher. However I would prefer if you called me Luc."

"Alright, Luc, as you know I'm Harry and this is Hermione," Harry said first gesturing to himself then to Hermione.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Hermione said.

"Please Hermione, call me Luc," Luc responded sheathing his sword and turning away from the two students. "I suggest that you relax the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. This is your last day to see me that you may relax." He walked back to the cabin that he had emerged from.

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "That was peculiar."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled back. He began walking back toward the cabin that Ron was in.

Hermione followed him back to the cabin. Just before they reached the cabin Hermione grabbed his arm. He didn't even turn to look at her when he stopped. "Harry", she said, "You have said one word to me since we left this morning and you barley said anything to me since you showed up at Grimmauld Place this summer. Do you hate me or something?"

This got him to spin so quickly that her arm had to let go. "No!" he said firmly. She looked at him confusion obvious in her eyes. "Quite the opposite actually, 'Mione," he continued.

He then mumbled something she couldn't under stand. "What did you just say, Harry?"

He looked at her eyes. Her Beautiful chocolate eyes. One of the many things that he loved about her. "I," he began, "I said that… I love you, Hermione." He looked down and turned around.

She grabbed his arm again and he turned back to her. Before he could say anything he felt a warm feeling going up his spine as he felt something soft on his lips. He then realized that the soft thing on his lips was Hermione's lips. "I love you too, Harry," she said as they pulled apart.

They just smiled at each other. Harry took her hand and led her into a rare thing; an empty cabin right next to the one Ron was in. They had a long snogging session before finally returning to their friend's cabin to change into their school robes.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked looking from his sister, Ginny, their friend Nevile Longbottom, and an acquaintance of Ginny, Luna Lovegood to his best friends. He noticed that the two looked disheveled and used the brain that he had to hide from everyone to realize what was going on. To not blow his cover he said, "Why do you guys look so horrible?"

The two looked at themselves and then at each other and smiled. They then looked back at their friends. Everyone looked bewildered except the ravenclaw, Luna. They smiled at their friends again. Harry reached out his hand and took Hermione's and said, "Guys. Hermione and I have decided to start dating with or without old Voldy trying to kill me."

The four people in the cabin looked at their friends in shock. A smile crept on all of their faces and congratulations were all that could be heard in that car of the train. It couldn't be understood, but it was heard. Ron stood up and said, "I need to use the loo. I'll see ya later." He walked out of the cabin quickly.

The others looked at the exit that he had just left through. "That was also peculiar," Hermione said.

"You can say that again," Harry responded as they sat down. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as Harry put his arm around her waist holding her close.

"Sir," a man in silver armor said as he approached Luc. The man wore silver armor with a red cloak tied around his neck. He had long brown hair that went down to his shoulder blades and shining blue eyes.

Luc looked at him and smiled. "Brackson, it's good to see you," he said standing.

Brackson smiled back and walked up to Luc. He hugged him and said, "I can't believe that my father is going to be a teacher at my school." They pulled away and sat down. "I have just been informed that Harry is starting to date Hermione," Brackson informed his father.

"Good," Luc said smiling, "very good."

That is all I have to say about that. Please read and review. I'll update soon hopefully.


	2. Before the Feast

Harry Potter and the Knights of Kine

It's not **ours**! The Precious belongs to JK Rowling.

ethiopianagema: I understand what you are saying but I hate it when it takes a long time for it to happen. It really gets on my nerves and I don't want my story to get on my own nerves. And yes 'Umwitch w=b' as you called her is not going to be a problem.

Thanks to all who've added my story to story alert and those who've reviewed chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Before the Feast

Harry held his hand out to help his girlfriend out of the train. The two had stayed on the train for as long as they had been willing to waiting for Ron to return. He had not returned at all from his trip to the loo. When a teacher asked why they were there they said they were making sure everyone got off alright.

They walked to the only carriage that remained. They got in to find Luc and Ron sitting in it. "Ron!" Hermione said in surprise, "Why didn't you come back from the loo?"

"I…uh…I met our new teacher and got to talking to him," Ron explained. He looked at his best friends and felt the guilt rising within him.

Harry was looking at his best friend in the darkness. He looked from his shoes to the top of his head. Just by looking at his friend he knew that something was different. He was about to give up when he took a good look at his hair. It wasn't red. The bright red hair that was the Weasley family trademark was now lying on his head in a dark shade of brown. "Ron," he said. Ron looked at him and he said, "Your hair is brown."

Hermione looked at Ron's hair after he said that and she gasped. "How is that possible?" she asked Ron.

Ron reached a hand to his hair and grabbed some of it. He pulled it so that he could look at it and he saw that they were right. When he let go he muttered, "Damn." Luc looked at him and said, "I did that." The three in the carriage looked at him. "I figured that you would not want to be jumbled together with your siblings because of your hair color," he said.

"Thanks, but I liked my hair fine when it was red," Ron said, "so could you change it back please?" Luc nodded and blinked at Ron. He could feel his hair color changing back to red. "Thank you," he said.

The carriage began its slow accent towards Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. As it moved toward the top of the slope Hermione placed her head on Harry's shoulder. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The look on her face went from peaceful to happy as she closed her eyes.

The teacher smiled as he looked down toward the floor of the carriage. He looked up at the couple and noticed that Hermione had actually fallen into a light slumber leaning against Harry. His smile became more noticeable as he looked at Harry. 'He looks so much like him,' he thought to himself 'only with her eyes'.

Harry looked to his new professor when he noticed he was staring at him. 'So much for not making a big deal out of who I am,' Harry thought. "Relax Harry," Luc said without looking from Harry's eyes.

"What?" Harry asked looking confused.

"Trust me," was his response.

Harry shrugged as much as possible without disturbing Hermione. He gently rested his cheek on her bushy hair like a pillow. 'That really helped,' he thought as he closed his eyes. Unlike his girlfriend however, Harry didn't sleep, only rest. Luc nodded and listened for any trouble his left hand on the hilt of his beloved falchion.

The surrounding scenery was as beautiful as he remembered from is days in school all those years ago. 'It's good to be back,' he thought happily. His smile turned to a frown as he thought, 'It won't be the same though'.

The carriage slowed to a stop as they reached the front door of the school. Harry gently nudged Hermione awake and helped her out of the carriage. Ron moved to follow when a hand stopped him. He turned to the teacher who had sat with him. "Be more careful," Luc said to him angrily. Ron simply nodded in response.

As they walked through the door they saw that Harry stood alone waiting for them. "'Mione is inside the great hall already. Ron, you go ahead, I need a word with our teacher," Ron nodded and began to leave. When he was out of earshot Harry asked, "Why did you tell me to relax?"

"You'll see soon, Harry," Luc said as he heard a malicious laugh and a loud crash.

Harry turned and ran to the Great Hall where he found Ron lying on the ground. He rushed in to find that Malfoy had intercepted Hermione on her way to the Gryffindor table. He held in his hand his and her wands. The teachers were too scared he would harm her if they did anything to stop him.

A growl of anger sounded in Harry's ears and out of his mouth. He began to run toward his rival and his girlfriend when a table, which had been emptied by the Hufflepuffs, flying through the air towards him. With a leap his right foot landed on the table and he kicked off, launching himself at Malfoy.

His leap was longer and further than he thought it could be. When he landed Malfoy began using a curse Harry hadn't heard of before. Harry was running as fast as his legs would carry him as another table flew at him, this one with people actually sitting at it. Once again he leapt into the air and kicked off of the table.

He landed this time striking Malfoy down with a single punch. When he saw the power of this punch compared to the one on the train he was shocked. Malfoy's body had left a hole in the wall this time. He turned to his girlfriend and approached her. Everyone in the Great Hall looked scared of him.

When Harry reached her he reached out to cup her cheek. He stopped when he saw his own hand. It was clawed and covered in black fur. The look in her eyes told him it was not just his hand. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes.

Chocolate met emerald and Hermione realized something. "Harry? Is that really you?"

When he looked into her eyes to see what looked back at him, he yelped in fear. A werewolf was standing where he should be. He was terrified by the fact that it was truly him that he saw.

"The half-transformation of an animagus," Luc said loudly as he walked in. "It is in fact the most difficult transformation ever for a human to attempt. A human may experience a forced half-transformation by being bitten by a humanoid animal. For example a were-wolf.

"The half-transformation is rarely controllable. This rare occurrence can only be triggered by a need to protect your soul mate," Luc explained approaching the wolf man in the center of the hall.

Harry looked at Luc in surprise. He wanted to talk but he couldn't change back to Harry. "How…do…I…change…back?" a low, strong rumble left Harry's throat as he spoke. The voice from the creature caused everyone in the hall, even Dumbledore, to gasp.

"Focus on what you want most," Luc explained.

Harry turned back to Hermione and stared into her eyes. He could feel the muzzle of his face slowly return to a human mouth. He slowly began to shrink and the fur grew shorter. Soon he was back to normal old Harry staring at his best friend's eyes. He smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. Slowly their faces grew closer together. Their lips touched gently and the other students gasped again. The teacher all just smiled, except Snape who scowled.

"That was what I wanted more than anything," Harry said. Hermione's smile broadened even more. She hugged him as the tables rearranged themselves back to their proper locations.

When tables were back in place the first years were ushered in by Professor McGonagall. Thus the sorting began.


	3. A New Neville

I feel really bad about the fact that it took me so long to update. Now that I have more time, however, I should have plenty of time for all of my stories.

There are three reasons that I am writing this story: 1) my favorite character died in Order of the Phoenix, 2) Harry and Hermione belong together, and 3) I hate Umbridge.

Chapter 3: A New Neville

Harry woke up early the first day of classes and got ready quickly. He was excited for his classes for once because he looked forward to finding out what kind of teacher Luc was going to be. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was shocked to see that Ron was already awake and was doing pushups. "Ron since when do you do pushups and get up this early?" Harry asked as he approached his friend.

"Well, I want to change this year. You know get up early and work out. I will join the quidditch team no matter what it takes," Ron said standing from the floor.

"Whatever you say, Ron," Harry said suspiciously. "I'm going to get breakfast, you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

Harry quickly exited the room and proceeded to walk down the stairs toward the great hall. As he rushed down the grand staircase, he took in the atmosphere around him; happy friends chatting about their summers as they hurried to breakfast, young students hurrying to finish forgotten or ignored homework assignments, the random couple holding hands. As he saw the couples, a smile came to his face as he rushed down the staircase even faster.

As he entered the great hall, he looked along the gryffindor table and found the sight that he had been searching for. Almost running down the length of the table, Harry reached his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her gently.

Hermione jumped at the sudden contact but promptly relaxed when she realized that it was her boyfriend behind her. "Good morning, Harry," She said turning her head to the fifteen year old behind her.

"Morning, Mione," Harry said, sitting down next to her without removing his left arm from her waist. He filled his plate with food and began eating his breakfast at a slow pace. "Sleep well?"

"Splendidly," Hermione said reaching into her bag to remove a book. "You should really look in depth into this book. It is fascinating."

"Mione, that is our assigned defense against the dark arts books."

"I know that, Harry, however we won't be able to study it all. Look at the index."

Harry picked up the book and opened it to the back. Looking at the index, he noticed that it was divided into muggle and magical. "Wait, this has both muggle and magical fighting techniques."

"That's right, Harry," a familiar voice said from behind the couple. Harry and Hermione turned around to see Lucas in more traditional wizard attire than the armor he wore the previous night.

"Professor Kingshand, is that really you?" Hermione asked, her jaw almost hitting the floor as she got to see the professor's physique. He was tall and had well defined arms that could easily lift the sword still resting on his hip.

"Yes, I only wore the armor yesterday because I always say reducto instead of reducio when trying to shrink something. That armor is a family treasure that I didn't want to destroy so I wore it instead. I am actually good at making copies of things though so I always make copies before shrinking something."

"Is there something you need, Professor?" Harry asked taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Actually, I wanted to give you these," Lucas said, handing Harry and Hermione their class schedules, "I also wanted to tell you that I would like you to come to my classroom tonight, Harry. Around 8 o'clock should be fine. There is something we need to discuss and I want to get it out of the way tonight."

"Alright, can Hermione come with me?"

"Of course, however I need you to bring Ronald with you."

"Very well, Professor." Lucas walked back to the teacher's table quickly. Glancing toward Snape, Harry saw a scowl form that was he had seen directed at three people. Sirius, Remus, and himself. "Why does Snape have that look on his face?"

Hermione looked at the potions teacher and saw what he was talking about. At first she thought that he was directing it at Harry, and then she noticed that his look was following the new professor to his seat. "I don't know, it's really weird that Professor Kingshand gets that look too."

"Hey guys," Neville said as he sat down across from then.

"Hey Neville, have a good summer? I didn't get the chance to hear about it," Harry said as he went back to eating his breakfast.

"It was amazing, Gran and I went to Romania because we won a free trip in a contest. Ron contacted Charlie and he got us a chance to visit the dragons." At the word dragon, Harry visibly stiffened. Hermione gently rubbed his back to calm him before Neville started up again. "He introduced me to a dragon that he called Norbert. He said to let Hagrid know that he was gonna be a grandmum."

"Really?" Hermione asked looking at Neville in shock.

"Yeah, not sure what he meant but I thought it was pretty cool."

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself."

"Weren't you scared Neville?" Harry asked his friend with a gapping look.

"Terrified, I was never so sure that I should have brought a change of underwear," Neville said putting some food on his plate. "However, after facing an angry Hungarian horntail that got loose, I feel like I could take on the world. In fact I need to do this." Neville stood quickly and jumped onto the bench he just stood from. "I'm Neville Longbottom and I'm not scared, clumsy, or forgetful anymore!"

"Pipe down, Longbottom," Voice across the hall yelled. Looking in the direction of the voice, the entire hall fell silent as Draco Malfoy stood from his seat.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Neville yelled at the Slytherin. Gasps echoed around the room as everyone looked from Neville to Draco. The Blonde fumed as he pulled his wand from his robes. Neville responded by doing the same. They bowed quickly before taking up dueling positions.

"Stupefy!" the two students yelled at the same time. Draco dodged the red streak as Neville flicked it away with his wand. Both attacks hit the wall before dissipating.

"Stop this at once!" a voice yelled from the head table. All eyes turned to see the defense against the dark arts teacher leap over the table. Pulling out his wand he said, "Accio wands." Harry felt a tug from his pocket before the two dueling boys' wands flew into the teacher's waiting hand. "Since fifth year Sliytherins and Gryffindors both have potions first class, these shall be returned to you by Professor Snape at the end of class." As the teacher approached the head table, Harry quickly got up and approached the Ravenclaw table, knowing that he would pass close to the teachers' table. Paying close attention he heard Kingshand say, "Listen, Snivellus, if I even hear a rumor you gave Malfoy his wand early or withheld Neville's, you will have a flashback of a worse time for you, understood half blood?"

"Yes," Snape said rising from his seat.

"Harry, are you alright?" a dreamy voice asked.

Looking in front of him in surprise, Harry looked Luna Lovegood straight in the eyes. "Oh, Luna, I just wanted to know if you would like to join us for breakfast," he said hurriedly.

"Sure," Luna said as she and Harry proceeded to the Gryffindor table and back to their friends.

Harry took his seat next to Hermione and Luna sat next to Neville. Harry looked down the table to see Ron on the other side of Hermione reading his potions book and only eating a piece of sausage and three pancakes. As confusion filled Harry's mind he looked around him. He had six friends with him as Ginny sat down on the other side of Luna. A smile found its way to Harry's face as Hermione's head rested on his shoulder and his cheek fell to the top of her bushy hair.

Breakfast moved slowly as he sat contentedly with his girlfriend. Breakfast was going so smoothly that no one noticed the monstrous amount of food vanishing at the other end of the table.

* * *

Author's Note: I think that I should mention that the evolution of Neville over the course of the books was one of the things I agreed with. Now because I realize that the DA was the reason for Neville's evolution, I had to modify his evolution to make him end up in the correct position for the final confrontation.


	4. The First DADA Class

I need to clarify some things for my reviewers.

"When did he meet Luna?" If you notice in chapter one I said that they got into the cabin and Ron looked at everyone, one of the people was 'an acquaintance of Ginny, Luna Lovegood'.

"Why is Malfoy still alive after flying through a wall?" To be honest with you, I forgot he flew through a wall. So to make up for my forgetfulness, I will explain it in the actual chapter.

"Do you not think that Harry should just be a normal wizard and not a superhero?" No, I think that Harry should be a normal wizard, but you can't deny that he is smart, so some things he can do he can do early in life. Now for the half transformation, that is based on love but it won't be the focus point. In fact it may influence him to attempt the next step in transformations.

Chapter 4: The First Defense Class

After an amazingly long and boring morning, made bearable only by the bushy haired girl whose head seemed to be glued to Harry's shoulder whenever possible, Harry walked his girlfriend to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. His left arm had taken its now reserved spot around her waist. Ron walked to Harry's right and smiled at the couple next to him. As they walked down the third floor they were joined by Neville and other 5th year Gryffindors. As Harry opened the door with his available hand, a rush of air brought the smell of blood and sweat filled the corridor. Walking in, the students witnessed their new teacher holding a sword and striking a dummy.

With fluid motions that matched his own, the dummy struck back. The teacher's shirt had been ripped to shreds and his robe hung on the wall next to his desk. Blood spilled from many open wounds all over his body and sweat covered his chest. With one final kick and a stab to the chest, the dummy collapsed to the ground. Harry noticed that a white circle surrounded the teacher and the dummy.

Lucas sheathed his sword, picked up the dummy and approached the right side of the circle. The students watched as the moment he walked out of the circle, the dummy returned to its original appearance and their teacher's wounds healed and his shirt reassembled itself. Pulling out his wand and waving it over the circle, it vanished from the floor without a trace.

"Why would that old fool hire an imbecile that uses muggle weaponry in a fight?" the malicious voice of Draco Malfoy filled the room. The Gryffindors entered the room further to allow the Slytherins in.

"Now, now, young Malfoy, I fight with the most reasonable choice of combat, whether that be muggle or magical," Lucas said raising his wand to the statue of Gilderoy Lockhart that the old defense teacher had left in the back room. Without moving his wand he yelled, "REDUCTO!" Once the spell connected, no trace of the spell or the statue would ever be found as both had simply disintegrated. The whole class cheered at the sight, even Malfoy. With one wave of his wand, the class's desks appeared in a circle around the teacher. "Now please, sit down. Two to a desk please."

Looking at each other quickly, Harry and Hermione rushed to a desk and sat down with Harry on the right and Hermione on the left. Harry's arm never once left Hermione's waist. Ron and Neville sat to Hermione's left. With quick look around the room, Lucas saw two open seats, both at the desk at Harry's left with only one student left standing. Reluctantly, Draco Malfoy took the seat further from Harry. "Very good, now please pull out your textbooks and turn to page three hundred and twelve," Lucas said summoning blackboard with same number of sides as there were desks. He summoned a small board and a piece of chalk. Writing on the board in his hand, words magically appeared on each side of the large chalk board. "Please read the passage on the spell sheildus extremo."

Harry looked at the short passage and read it:

_Shieldus Extemo (the great shield)_

_This spell is a level four spell with the ability to block most level_

_six and under spells that are intended to effect this spell's caster._

_Though it has little to no effect on unforgivable curses, this spell_

_can easily overpower a well place reducto spell or anything weaker._

_Unlike many spells, the Shieldus extremo is the same strength for any_

_wizard or witch who attempts to use it. This spell is the most effective_

_defense and is active until overpowered by a level seven spell or_

_strong level six spell._

"Is everybody finished?" Lucas asked as he looked around the room. Seeing everybody nod their head, he asked, "Who can tell me the most important aspect to this spell in today's class?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand flew into the air. With a smile that said 'I doubt you know', Lucas said, "Miss Granger."

"The most important aspect of this spell is that it can overpower most level six and under spells," Hermione said in her answering tone.

"A wonderful answer Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor for an excellent answer. This is important as at this point only three level seven spells exist, all of them unforgivable. However, Miss Granger I have two things to say," Lucas said as he turned to her. Pointing his wand at Harry's left shoulder he said "Aqus resisto". Harry's shoulder took on a glassy look to it as the spell connected. "Miss Granger, you're wrong."

As four words left their teacher's mouth that they never thought they'd hear, the entire class looked to Hermione. She had her face buried in Harry's shoulder and she was shaking. This confused everyone as to why she would cry over an incorrect question. Harry looked at his girlfriend and kissed her bushy hair as his right arm pulled her into a full hug. As her best friend and now boyfriend, he knew that her greatest fear was her fear of failure. Looking toward the teacher, Harry saw the look on his face that let him know he felt guilty.

"Let me explain what I mean when I say she was wrong," Lucas said looking toward the crying prefect. "Miss Granger's answer would be perfect if this was the spell I was teaching you today. Instead, I want you to know that this spell is the same strength no matter who casts it or how it is cast. You will learn this spell after the winter holidays, but today we will study nullifio. Miss Granger, I'm sure you can explain it for us."

Hermione looked at the teacher who had gentle eyes as if looking at his daughter then to her boyfriend who had a smile that said 'I know you can do it'. "Nullifio is a spell that removes the effects of defensive and offensive spells and unnatural ailments. For example a shielding charm or poison," Hermione said in a confident voice.

"That is absolutely correct, Miss Granger," Lucas said turning around to look at the entire class. "Now, I am going to need two students to come to the ring." Everybody looked around the class, looking for raised hands. "Alright then." Lucas held up his wand spun it around over his head. The wand stopped, pointing at Harry.

"Of course, it had to choose me," he said pulling his arms from around Hermione. Kissing her quickly, he rose from his seat and leapt over his desk. Approaching the middle of the circle, he saw the wand come to a stop again, pointing slightly to the right of Harry's seat. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Malfoy was rising from his seat with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Why is it always him?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Now, I will demonstrate the motions and I want to see you two use it," Lucas said pointing his wand to the enchanted chalkboard. Making half a circle moving from the top to the bottom and whipping his wand to his other shoulder he yelled, "Nullifio!" He whipped the wand back to the chalkboard releasing a dark blue light. As the spell connected with the chalkboard, it began falling to the ground and was wiped clean of the chalk writing.

Just before the chalkboard hit the floor, Harry gave a quick swish and flick saying, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Levitating the chalkboard back into the air, he said, "Flipendo!" The board flew through the air before shattering into a thousand pieces that flew in random directions that could have hurt someone if it hadn't been moved.

"How many of you were about to react when you saw that falling?" Lucas asked his class. One hand went into the air. "Anyone besides Harry?" No hands went up this time. "In defense against the dark arts, reflexes are very important. You must always remember this." The class murmured their understanding as Hermione took a note of it. "Now, it's time for a test of this spell. Malfoy will cast first, Harry, don't move." Waving his wand he said, "Shieldus Extremo".

Harry became surrounded by an orange shield with a golden aura. Making the motions that Lucas had, Draco launched the spell at Harry. When the blue light and the golden light collided the nullifio dissipated and the shield stood strong. "This is a level six spell, thus the spell has to be stronger to work," Lucas explained as he stood before Harry. Raising his wand he said, "Nullifio!" The spell flew from the wand and struck the shield. Harry flew through the air as the shield faded and a black mist escaped his body. Running after his flying student Lucas yelled, "Spongify!" Harry stopped flying and collapsed to the floor.

Lucas reached Harry and picked him up in his arms. Hermione reached them as Harry left the ground. "What happened?" Hermione asked as tears freely flowed from her eyes.

Ron approached Lucas and Hermione as he grasped Draco's sleeve. "I assume there is a reason that Malfoy was chosen," he said throwing him in front of him.

Shifting Harry's position to hanging over his left shoulder, he pulled out his wand. "Yes, Ron, hold him still," Lucas said raising his wand. Casting nullifio one more time, Draco collapsed to the floor, gagging. Holding a vial under his mouth, a potion poured into it. He did it again with two more vials before he threw Draco over his right shoulder and turned to the door. Glancing over his shoulder he said "class dismissed" before running out of the room. Hermione and Ron were close behind him as he ran down the hall. Rushing into the hospital wing, Lucas placed Harry and Draco onto two of the beds in the room.

He hurried toward Madam Pomfrey's office leaving Hermione to watch Harry and Draco. Looking at the blond for the first time since Harry had collapsed; she realized that Draco had been knocked out with the nullifio spell as well. "This is not in the spell's description," she said sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"That is because this only happens when the ailments are too strong," Madam Pomfrey said as she entered the room.

"The mist of a horcrux left Harry and Malfoy threw these up," Lucas said holding out the three vials of potion. Madam Pomfrey took the vials and went to her office. Lucas looked at his students one more time before following the healer.

Hermione sat there stroking Harry's messy hair, waiting for him to wake up. Ron looked at Harry with unusual concern as he took in deep breathes. The two were so concerned that they didn't realize that the heads of houses for the injured students and the headmaster had arrived. Lucas approached the headmaster and started telling him about what happened in the classroom. Snape and McGonagall approached their students. Snape had his usual scowl while McGonagall had a look of true concern.

The sound of yelling could be heard from Madam Pomfrey's office as Lucas and Dumbledore were arguing. Madam Pomfrey herself came bustling toward Draco's bed. She put a potion on his bedside table and prepared him for an overnight stay. Moving to Harry's bed, she placed a potion on his bedside table and prepared him like Draco. With all the movement going on around them, both Harry and Draco woke up from their long sleep.

Walking to Draco, Madam Pomfrey asked, "Mister Malfoy, how do you feel?"

Thinking for a moment, Draco said one word, "Calm."

"I should hope so, you had a nearly lethal dose of the draught of maliciousness as well as the drought of rage."

"Those are highly illegal," Snape said in shock.

"Yes well, it seems that Mister Malfoy has been given the maliciousness since before first year and just got his first drought of rage," Madam Pomfrey explained as she gave Draco the potion. Looking at the confused looked Draco had she said, "Those potions last a full year and increase a want to cause people pain and also to cause great anger. You had two doses of the maliciousness drought and now that they have been removed you should be able to be happier."

"So wait, the way he treated us wasn't his fault?" Harry asked looking skeptical.

"That is absolutely correct. I did a scan of his brain and he holds nothing but good will toward anyone on the side of good. Any darkness in Mister Malfoy is now in these bottles," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"I am sorry for the way I treated you Harry, Hermione, Ron," Draco said looking straight into Harry's eyes.

With the look in his gray eyes, Harry knew that he truly meant it. Standing from his bed, Harry held out his hand to Draco. Draco stood as well and took the offered hand. "I forgive you, Draco," Harry said with a smile.

"I do too, I know it wasn't your fault," Hermione said putting her hand on Harry and Draco's still grasping hands.

Neville approached them from his place a few yards off. He had arrived in time to hear the entire conversation. "I forgive you as well, Draco," he said with a small smile as he placed a hand on Hermione's.

The entire group looked towards Ron. "I can't forgive you, Draco," Ron said as he exited the hospital wing. Lucas followed him as he walked out of the office.

"He'll come around, Draco," Harry said as he released Draco's hand. "Now, I want to know something."

"What is that?" Draco asked sitting on the bed.

"How did you survive flying through a wall?"

"I can answer that," Snape said approaching the teenagers. "I blew the hole in the wall and cast a cushioning charm the stop his flight. The physical wounds were easy work for Madam Pomfrey."

"Well, I'm glad you saved him, Professor," Harry said to the teacher.

"Don't thank me yet, Potter," Snape said with an evil grin. "You have a week of detention starting tomorrow night."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry said lying onto his back on the bed. Feeling something soft against his face, Harry smiled as he put an arm around Hermione's waist. "But I think I can live with it."


	5. Finalize and Making Perfectly Clear

In case I didn't mention it or you didn't it figure out, I made a slight tweak to the earlier part of Order of the Phoenix. I decided to make Harry a prefect instead of Ron and Hermione is still a prefect. I did this as a relationship developer and a loophole to the rules. Also the story only has minor changes to the first part of the original book. Thus everything before this story is the same except that Harry is a prefect and another thing that will be important later on.

Chapter 5: Finalize and Making Perfectly Clear

Harry woke in the hospital wing in the same position as he had fallen asleep, with his feet hanging over the edge and Hermione snuggled into his side. He had his arm wrapped around her waist as it had been for most of the previous day. A smile reached his lips as he looked at the peaceful look on his girlfriend's face.

Moving as slowly as he could, trying not to wake Hermione, Harry sat up in the bed to look around him. His eyes fell first on the other person forced to stay in the wing overnight. Draco had either fallen asleep or had repositioned himself so that he had his face buried in his pillow. His usually greasy, slick hair was a mess on top of his pillow. The sight made Harry chuckle quietly as it reminded him of the time Barty Crouch Jr., disguised as 'Mad-Eye' Moody, had transfigured him into a ferret.

Looking around further, Harry's eyes landed on Neville who had fallen asleep in a chair next to Harry's bed. The somewhat content look on his face as he slept reminded him of the night of the Yule Ball. The night that, Harry could only assume, was Neville's first date. Thinking back to the previous night, Harry saw for the second time the major change in Neville. The courage of the Gryffindor boy was becoming so much stronger that Harry could hardly believe that this was the same boy that he had parted ways with last year. If at that time someone had told him that Neville would forgive his long term tormentor for all of the crap he gave him over the last four years, Harry would have laughed his ass off.

Continuing to look around, he found the last occupant of the room. Ron sat on the floor leaning against a wall sleeping. If he hadn't seen him, Harry wouldn't have known that he was there. Harry stopped at that thought. The signature snoring of Ron was absent as his friend's chest rose and fell rhythmically. Harry was about to stand up when an image flashed into his mind. _Two babies sitting on the carpet playing together. One of the boys had sparkling green eyes with a head of black hair and the other had hazel eyes with a slight gleam in them with very dark red hair. The two babies looked about a year and sunlight shined in through the window. _

_The green-eyed boy had a shining golden ball in his hand with wings that beat faster than an untrained eye could see. The hazel eyed boy had a big red ball that he rolled happily in his hands. _

_A man who looked like and older Harry approached the boys and held up his hands. The hazel eyed boy threw the ball into the man's hands and laughed when he caught it._

_A beautiful woman with red hair approached the other boy and took him into her lap. The green-eyed boy laughed as he hugged the woman. The woman kissed his forehead as four more people approached the family._

"Harry," a familiar voice called breaking Harry away from his daydream. Looking to his girlfriend Harry smiled and kissed her gently. Pulling back, Hermione asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a strange vision," Harry said pulling her closer.

"A vision?"

"Yeah, I saw my parents with me and another baby that had looked similar to my parents," Harry explained, grabbing Hermione's hand before standing up. Approaching the bed that Draco was lying on, having now flipped onto his side with his back to Harry. Looking at Hermione with a mischievous grin on his face, Harry pulled out his wand. With a smile on her face, Hermione nodded for him to continue. Pointing his wand at Draco, he said, "Aguamenti!"

A spray of water flew from Harry's wand and coated Draco from head to toe. Jerking awake, Draco sat sputtering in shock. Looking around, Draco saw Neville awake and laughing in the chair next to Harry's bed, Ron stood leaning against the wall, clutching his stomach as his laughter erupted from his mouth, and Harry had collapsed to the ground onto his back cracking up with Hermione's facing buried into his chest.

Draco rose from the bed and quickly dried himself and the bed with a hot-air charm. When he was done he looked at his new friends who started laughing harder with one look at him. He looked into the mirror on his bedside table. A scream filled the entire fourth floor as his eyes fell on his reflection. The hot-air charm had caused his hair to stick up in all directions making it look even funnier than it had when Harry saw it earlier. "Why the bloody hell did you do that, Potter?" Draco yelled as he slicked his hair back down.

"Because it was funny and it was harmless revenge for all of the shit I have been trough in the last four years," Harry explained, standing and pulling Hermione up with him. He pulled her close to him as she nodded with a determined look on her face. "We forgive you, but we still have to torture you. It's what real friends do."

Draco walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you. How did you know that spell anyway, I thought it was a sixth year spell."

"It is, but when you spend half the summer trying to avoid facing you feelings for someone who doesn't bother people while they're reading, you pick up a few things. I think I have almost memorized the entire charms book. Now, who's up for a little breakfast before our first class?" Harry asked looking around at his friends. A chorus of "Sure", "Yes", and "Definitely" answered his question almost as much as the kiss on his cheek from his girlfriend. He took her hand and the group exited the hospital wing and rushed down the grand staircase to the great hall. All of the eyes in the great hall turned to the group as they entered laughing as Harry and Hermione ran in with Draco, Ron, and Neville right behind them.

Pansy Parkinson stormed up to the group with Crabbe and Goyle behind her. "Draco, what are you doing with these losers?" she demanded in her pompous tone.

"They aren't losers, Pansy, they're the first people to like me for me," Draco said standing in front of his friends protectively. "And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from insulting them."

"What have you done to Draco, you freaks?" Pansy asked in a demanding tone.

"We freed him," Hermione said standing between Draco and Pansy now.

"Get away from her you mudblood," Goyle said standing between Pansy and Hermione. Hermione was about to retort when Goyle vanished from view as a giant wolf pounced at him. The canid animal tore Goyle's robes and tie from his body before letting the Slytherin run away leaving a puddle where he had been.

The wolf began to shift into a more human form revealing Harry to the Great Hall's assembled student body. Looking around to the entire student body, Harry spoke to them in a demanding tone. "Let me make this perfectly clear!" he yelled as he passed the stunned Pansy with his friends following him proudly. "If any of my friends; that includes those with me as well as Ginny, Luna, Fred, and George, or any other person I don't hate, is insulted, those responsible shall be punished. Goyle received one of my worse punishments as he used that fowl word about my beautiful girlfriend." Sitting down across from Fred and George Weasley, Harry began building himself a plate of food.

The twins rose from their seats and stared at him. After a few moments the two began clapping. Soon the sound of clapping began further down the table. Harry looked down to see Ginny joining her brothers. Another clapping was added from another table. Harry looked to see Luna doing the same. Another source of clapping began from the front of the room.

All eyes turned to the front of the room to see Snape standing and clapping for Harry. Soon McGonagall joined him and the original clappers began again. Before long the entire student body and staff table stood clapping for Harry at his righteous statement and display of great magic in perfecting the animagus transformation on accident. Hermione sat down next to him and gave him the most passionate kiss they had shared yet. The clapping intensified and a few wolf whistles were added to the mix.

As the great hall finally began to calm back down, the twins sat down and smiled at their younger friend. "Harry that was-" Fred began.

"A fantastic show-" George continued.

"And a touching speech."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem guys, you're my friends too," Harry said readying a forkful of eggs on his fork.

"Honestly Harry, we can't believe some of the things we know about you," Fred said cutting into a sausage.

"What do you mean?"

"Not only did you finance our business, but you are one of the only people that can tell us apart," George explained.

"You are willing to stand up for people you just started liking," Draco said sitting next to Harry on the opposite side as Hermione.

"You are willing to stand up for people that you barely know," Luna said joining the Gryffindor table like Draco had.

"I had always idolized you until the start of this year, and now you are willing to protect me even though even I admit I was very creepy," Ginny said as she joined her friend's side of the table sitting next to George.

"I have always been nervous and forgetful, but I always knew that I could count on you to be there for me. Thanks, Harry," Neville said sitting next to Fred.

"As for me," Hermione started saying, resting her head on Harry's shoulder. "You protect my honor and show me the kind of love I never thought that I could get."

"Of course I would stand up for you guys, tell you apart, help you financially if you needed me too, protect your honor and love you," Harry said looking at his friends. "Growing up, people feared to be my friends because they were afraid Dudley may sit on them. You guys are my true friends." Another round of clapping filled the hall as the students and staff had all heard that speech as well. Looking at Hermione with a smile on his face, he said, "As for you, 'Mione, I will always do anything I can for you because I am absolutely and undoubtedly in love with you."

"I love you, too, Harry," Hermione said kissing him again.

"Guys, I will be right back," Draco said standing and walking toward the staff table.

"Mr. Potter," a familiar stern voice said as Harry took a bite of his breakfast.

Looking behind him, Harry gulped not only to swallow his food but in a show of great nervousness. He had just attacked another student and now Professor McGonagall stood behind him with her usual stern look. "Hello, Prefessor," Harry responded glancing at Hermione. The look on her face rivaled his own in shock and horror.

"I must say that I am shocked," McGonagall continued in a stern tone. A small smile found her lips as she said, "I have never seen a student perfect his animagus transformation on accident. Let alone one in only fifth year."

"Hey, that's when the Marauders did it," Lucas said joining the gathering at the table.

"You knew the Marauders?" Harry asked standing from his seat.

"Yeah we went to school together. I'll tell you about it when you finally come to see me in my office."

"We completely forgot about that," Hermione said standing up next to Harry. "We will try to get there soon."

"Good, now I better get ready for class," Lucas said turning away from the students and McGonagall.

"Congratulations, Harry," McGonagall said in an unnaturally kind voice with the small smile still on her face. "Now, I expect you to work even harder in class now that you have perfected the ultimate in living transfiguration."

"I will try, Professor," Harry said smiling back.

"I shall see you in class this morning, Potter," McGonagall said as she turned back toward the staff table. As she began to walk away she looked back at them and smiled saying, "And congratulations you two."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said as she hugged Harry close. The professor returned to her previous course after. Draco passed and nodded to her politely. Hermione and Harry returned to their seats to finish breakfast as he reached his seat too. "Where did you go off to?"

"I went to talk to Professor Snape," Draco said as he looked at his new friends. "I told him that if Harry is going to be punished for the first night, he had to punish me the same or worse. Now I have detention with Harry this week."

"I can't believe it," Harry said looking at Draco in shock.

"What, I have changed in case you haven't noticed."

"Not that," Harry said smiling "I can't believe that Snape would let himself be stuck with both of us rather than just me."

The group broke out in laughter at the comment. Soon, everyone's plates were empty and the group was standing from the table. They exited the hall together, Harry and Hermione in the lead with their hands entwined. As they exited the Great Hall, Ginny and Luna bid their farewells as they headed for Care of Magical Creatures class. The rest of the group began walking up the stairs toward their own classes.

As they reached the first floor, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco broke off from the twins and headed for Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the room. Harry and Hermione walked to a desk and set their bags down. Harry released Hermione's hand long enough to pull out her chair and sit down. Draco took the seat to Harry's right, Neville to Hermione's left, and Ron to Draco's right.

McGonagall was standing in front of a white board, writing down the day's lesson. When she finished, she turned to see the five students that were already sitting in her classroom. She scanned the five students, still trying to get used to seeing Draco Malfoy with Harry Potter and his friends, and her eyes stopped on Harry and Hermione. They were gazing into each other's eyes, smiling as they longed to snog the pants off each other. "Although I am happy for you two, I find it confusing as to why you use so much public displays of affection," she said as she looked to the other three teenagers.

"It's the first phase of a relationship that starts between two great friends," Malfoy explained, surprising the teacher. "I've seen it many times; you feel the need for constant contact and to look at each other all the time. It's a way to reassure yourself that it is really happening."

"Yes, well, I am very happy for the two of you, but I expect that none of your grades will drop due to your relationship," the professor said eyeing the two students.

"Professor, trust me, if my grades change it will be for the better," Harry said as the rest of the class filed into the room. McGonagall smiled at the two students as they reached into their bags and pulled out their books parchment and a quill. Glancing under to table, the professor saw that not once did their hands separate.


	6. A Shocking Truth Exposed

Alright, I am going to try to update more often than previously.

I also want to thank everyone who has review, favorite, or alerted this story.

I don't own Harry Potter, only Brackson and Lucas.

Chapter 6: A Shocking Truth Exposed

Ron led the trek out of the charms class at the end of the day as the four fifth year Gryffindors of the newly formed Hogwarts Alliance. The red head was almost dancing at how well he had done in the class. Harry walked out of the class laughing and shaking his head as Hermione laughed next to him resting her head on his shoulder. Neville was following close with a grin on his face as he thought about the fact that he had made four friends in just the last 24 hours and strengthened four more friendships since his return to school two days ago.

The four reached the grand staircase and headed down toward the main courtyard where they had arranged to meet the other four. As they walked out the main doorway, they spotted the twins sitting on a bench with a first year who was holding a bucket. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at the first year. Neville took Harry's bag as he walked over to the twins and held out his hand. "What can I do for you, Harry," Fred asked looking as innocent as he could.

"Guys, as a prefect, I need the other half of the Puking Pastille and the rest of your stock," Harry said with a serious look on his face. George handed Harry the half of the candy while Fred gathered the rest of their stock. "Thanks guys," Harry said before leaning in between the twins and whispering, "However as your silent partner I must say I approve of these products." The twins' faces lit up as Harry kneeled in front of the first year, giving him the other half of the candy.

The first year immediately stopped throwing up and smiled at Harry before jumping up and running to his friends. Harry stood from his kneeling position and turned to his friends. He saw Hermione smile at him before dumping her bag on the ground and walking up to him. As she reached him she threw her arms around him. As she pulled back from him she looked into his eyes. "Harry," she said with the smile still firmly on her face, "you handled that first year wonderfully."

"What do you mean, Mione," Harry asked as her smile seemed to jump to his face.

"I mean that one day you will make a wonderful father."

"Well, I hope one day you may be the wonderful mother to compliment it."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Are you two going to kiss or just stare at each other all day?" a familiar voice said from their side. Looking over to the voice, Harry and Hermione saw Draco standing there with Luna and Ginny at his sides trying to hide their smiles. Draco had an expectant smile on his face as he saw the two began turning towards him. "Now don't let me ruin this moment." Shaking their heads Harry and Hermione shared a quick kiss before turning back to Draco. "Weak, but acceptable."

The teens all laughed at the comment and proceeded to return to the castle. After some discussion they couldn't figure out where to go. With Draco and Luna they couldn't go to the Gryffindor common room, the library wouldn't accept any noise louder than a whisper, the great hall was too big with so few people in it, and it was too cold outside to stay out for too long. After a while of aimless wandering they ended up in a classroom on the third floor.

"Harry, I must say that I didn't expect you to arrive just yet," Lucas said as he descended the stairs from his office. "I didn't expect you to come with such a large number either."

"Well to be honest sir we were just wandering and ended up here," Harry said looking around. "However, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have the discussion you wanted to have now."

"I suppose not, I also assume that you would like your friends to hear it all."

"If you don't mind, I would prefer it."

"Of course, that would be fine, Harry, however, we should go to a more private location before we discuss this," the professor said before walking past Harry. The teens looked after the older man before following him from the room. They proceeded to the stairs and began walking up.

Once the students reached the seventh floor, Lucas had already proceeded off the stairs and down the corridor. They walked down the corridor and turned the corner to see the professor pacing in front of a tapestry. As they walked up, Lucas stopped pacing and turned to the wall in front of him. Just as the students reached him, a giant set of double doors appeared before them. Lucas opened the door and ushered the shocked teens into a room that looked like the Gryffindor common room.

"I was a Gryffindor," he said to the students as he passed them. "This is the room of requirement. My friends and I found it in our seventh year at Hogwarts. Anything you want it to be, you just have to think it and pace in front of the wall outside the door three times. For example, my best friend needed a toilet after having too much to drink at a party and when I went to find him he was stumbling around saying I really need a toilet, coincidently he was stumbling around in front of this door and it appeared. I looked in and found exactly what he needed, a toilet."

He took a seat on an armchair that looked to Harry like it belonged in Dumbledore's office. "I did a few tests later on and had the same results, exactly what I asked for." The teens soon filled all of the armchairs with Harry and Hermione take the loveseat. "Now, I suppose that it's time I explained myself." Harry nodded. Lucas rose and walked to the middle of the room before saying "Harry, I came here because I heard that you were here and not buried with your mother like I thought. I came to right a wrong that I made fourteen years ago."

"What do you mean? What mistake?" Harry asked as he raised himself from the loveseat.

Raising his wand, Lucas pointed it at Harry and said, "Expecto Petronum!" A blinding light filled the room as a white stag shot from his wand. Harry stared at the animal in shock. As it began to fade, Harry's eyes refocused on the figure before him. However, what he saw made him start running toward the man. When he reached him he pulled back his hand and punched him in the jaw. Everyone else was still trying to readjust when this occurred and seeing the man before them on the ground had them all concerned.

Hermione stood from the loveseat and rushed to Harry's side to try and calm him. She saw what made him snap and didn't blame him. On the ground at Harry's feet lied the smiling form of James Potter, Harry's father. "How is that even possible," she whispered as she held tightly to Harry's arm.

"Actually, that punch, though well deserved, was intended for the wrong person," James said as he stood up. "I am not James Potter, my name is Albert Potter, James was my older brother. He was three years older than me."

"So that means that you're my uncle?" Harry asked. Albert nodded as he braced for another punch. "That manipulating bastard," Harry growled staring at the floor.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked as the question entered the minds of everyone else.

"Do you remember when I told you why Dumbledore left me with the Dursleys?"

"Yeah but what…" Hermione began before realization showed on her face. The look quickly shifted to anger as she growled out, "That horrible monster."

"Care to enlighten us?" Draco asked gesturing to the rest of the room.

"Dumbledore told me that the reason that he left me with the Dursleys is that they were my only living relatives. That claim is proven wrong with Albert's presence."

"Wait," Albert said looking at Harry with a shocked look. "He left you with Lily's sister?"

"Yeah, Sirius was sent to Azkaban and I got sent to the Dursleys."

"That conniving bastard, I never trusted him but James and Lily said that he is the most trustworthy man in the world."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"If anything should have happened to James and Lily and Sirius wasn't available, I was to take you and your brother and run."

"His what?" the group said in shock.

"You did know about Aran, right?" Albert said even more shocked.

"No," Harry said too shocked to think.

"He is your twin brother Harry, when your parents went into hiding I took him in and left you with them."

"Wait, Harry has a twin?" Hermione asked.

"That's who that was," Harry said in a dazed voice.

"Who?"

"I was looking around the hospital wing this morning and I saw a… I'm not sure if it was a memory or what but I saw my parents playing with two boys. One was me the other was a baby with dark red hair almost like the top layer was red and under it was black." As Harry described the baby everyone was listening intently to him. Unbeknownst to any of them, the hair on one of their heads began to look as he described. "He had hazel eyes," blue eyes shifted to hazel. "Come to think of it, Sirius showed me a picture of my grandfather and the likeness even in a child is uncanny." Facial features reorganized themselves. "That's all I can infer based on what I saw as a baby." About three inches were lost and muscles built up in his arms.

Albert looked from Harry to the one who had changed his appearance. "I haven't seen you look like that in almost thirteen years," he said getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked in the direction Albert looked and saw what could only be described as an older version of the boy Harry had just described standing where Ron had been.

"We should have known, Mione," Harry said looking to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sudden acquiring of table manners," Hermione said resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Up before we are."

"Exercising in the mornings."

"Not snoring while he sleeps."

"Studying at breakfast."

"Doing his homework."

"Hey!" Ron voice yelled from the corner of the room. He yanked off Harry's invisibility cloak and looked at his best friends with a scowl. "If you hate everything about me why are you my friends?"

"Because if there was anything different about you, you wouldn't be Ron," Harry said smirking. "How did you get my invisibility cloak?"

"I nicked it while you were in the shower before our first day," Ron said with a guilty look on his face.

"Alright then," Harry said as he turned to the newly revealed Aran Potter. "So you're my brother Aran?"

"Yeah, but I go by Brackson," he said extending his hand. Harry took it and smiled at his brother then looked at his uncle. Albert had turned away from the students and advanced toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do.," Albert said looking over his should. With a wave of his wand, he raised the glamour and reverted to looking like Lucas. "We are not related in class, Harry. Brakson was sorted and is officially a Gryffindor." With that 'Lucas' walked out the door and left the students alone.

"Are you guys mad at me?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry approached his friend slowly, looking more intimidating than Voldemort. He stopped in front of his friend and looked him straight in the eye. "You helped give me something I have wanted all my life," Harry said before placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "you helped me get a seventh brother."

"Seventh?" Hermione asked as she put an arm around Harry. "I would have thought he would your ninth."

"Not yet, Percy is a prick and I don't know Charlie that well." Harry looked over his shoulder at his friends. "Let's all get out of here." With that said Harry led all of his friends out of the room of requirement.

* * *

This chapter took me three tries to write because my computer kept shutting down before I saved. Sorry if it's rushed and took too long. I will try harder for the next one if my computer would cooperate.


	7. Dark Conversations

Now I will be explaining a few things in this chapter and reveal a twist.

Chapter 7: A Dark Conversation

Darkness descended on Hogwarts as the hours progressed. Dinner had come and Brackson had been introduced to the school as a transfer student from America. As the group headed back to the tower, Brackson was smiling at how well he was accepted. His eyes scanned the group of students in front of him and halted on a certain red-head for a couple of seconds.

They reached Gryffindor tower faster than expected and bid Luna and Draco, who had volunteered to escort Luna to her common room, a goodnight before looking to the painting of the Fat Lady. As they entered the tower itself they found an empty common room. The Weasley twins bid everyone a good night as they proceeded up the stairs to their dorm room. Harry led Hermione to one of the couches in front of the fire and stretched out on it pulling her down on top of him.

Brackson approached one of the other couches, chuckling at his brother's position. Neville sat next to Brackson and Ginny and Ron sat on the other couch before staring into the fire while Fred and George sat at one of the table to discuss new product ideas. "When did you guy's switch?" Harry asked without taking his eyes from the fire.

"Just before we got on the train, that's why we revealed it so early, I screwed up on the first day with my hair," Brackson explained looking toward his brother.

"That's right, you turned you hair brown rather than that flaming red of the Weasleys," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Harry's chest.

"Yep, I like my own hair the most though, red with black highlights," Brackson said as he looked toward the fire. "It reminds me of mom and dad." Silence followed for a few moments before the fire blazed and turned green. Everyone jumped but didn't change their positions, which was very hard for Harry and Hermione.

In the glowing green blaze a man suddenly appeared. The man wore fine robes and had shoulder length black hair. He quickly wiped the soot off of his robes and stepped out. Standing in the Gryffindor common room for the first time since third year was notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black.

Hermione got off Harry when she saw who it was and helped him off the couch before the two of them hugged the man. Sirius hugged back with a smile on his face. He looked at the two teens and saw something he had longed to see. Harry and Hermione's hands had remained intertwined as they hugged him. "So judging from your hands, I would say you're together," Sirius said pulling back from the hug to get a good look at them. "Your eyes are twinkling more than Dumbledore's do."

"That's because we're in love, Sirius," Hermione said putting her arms around Harry's neck. "It's an amazing feeling."

"I know, I felt it once before," Sirius said before turning to the fire.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked looking at his godfather. "If someone saw you, you could be in big trouble. I don't want you back in Azkaban, didn't I make that clear before I boarded the train."

"Yes, but Dumbledore thinks I would be safer here, and besides I have the perfect disguise, I'm not always human, remember?"

"But, dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts," Hermione said to the older man.

""Dumbledore is changing that rule to allow five dogs at school per year, one in each house," Sirius said smiling at Hermione. "One prefect from each house and the head boy or girl can have a dog in their common room."

"Wicked, so you will be Gryffindor's dog then?" Ron asked with excitement shining in his eyes.

"That's right, Ronald," Sirius said his grin getting bigger by the second.

"So what are you really going to do here?" Brackson asked. Everyone but Harry and Hermione looked at him. They already knew there was more to it.

"Sweet Merlin's ghost, Aran Potter?" Sirius asked, walking toward Brackson with a shocked look on his face.

"By birth. Yes. Legally. No. My name was changed when I was young. I am now called Brackson Kingshand. However, as my birth father's best friend, you can call me Aran," Brackson said before extending his hand to Sirius.

Sirius pushed his hand aside and pulled him into a hug. "I am so glad you're alive, Aran," Sirius said before pulling away from him. "Now, to answer your question, I am here to investigate the new Defense teacher. Dumbledore has suspicions that he is a man that the order wants dead."

"Who does he think it is?" Harry asked looking to his girlfriend with fear in his eyes.

"Dumbledore thinks it is the only one person who could tilt this war in Voldemort's favor. He is a dark wizard that was ruthless enough to use a prank to try and murder his own brother but laughed when it killed his parents instead. He is a monstrous being in human skin who is a master duelist, potioneer, occlumens, and legilimens. A great darkness clouds his very being; he has the transfiguration power of Dumbledore himself allowing for total self transfiguration, he can look straight into your soul and rip your doubt to shreds, and he can even make up the most believable stories you have ever heard off the top of his head. He was the top of his year but his cunning and darkness made him perfect to be the first of his family in Slytherin ever."

"What's his name, Sirius?" Harry said standing from his seat on the couch.

"His name is Albert Potter, and he is your uncle Harry," Sirius said walking to his godson. He saw tears start to form in the eyes of all of the children around him. Hermione stood from her seat and held Harry tightly in her arms. "What did I miss?" Sirius asked before looking to Brackson.

"Albert Potter is here, and he was the man who raised me," Brackson said from his seat on the couch.

"He said that he was a Gryffindor," Hermione said in shock as Harry pulled away from her.

"He tried to turn me against Dumbledore," Harry said in disbelief. "No, he can't be a monster. It's not possible. Dumbledore is just trying to turn us against him."

"I am sorry, Harry, but I knew him as a child. He was a beastly boy. He was always jealous of your dad and always tried to show him up. We would prank Snape, he would prank full years or houses."

"Wicked," Fred and George said at the same time.

"Oh, I would have agreed if they had been as harmless as ours. He placed curses on tapestries and paintings causing the things inside to come out of them to attack passersby. Eventually, it got so bad he was going to be expelled for a prank he did. Just before Dumbledore declared his punishment, he looked him in the eye and said 'I swear, sir, I'll never do it again'. Dumbledore bought it and let him off with a warning. The next summer, a year after I graduated, he played the prank of the century. He set up a trap door under the carpet in his family's main room and put an unconscious troll at the bottom with a cushioning charm."

"They wouldn't die from the fall, but the troll would kill them as soon as it woke. With an anti-appartion ward and an anti-magic shield, the victims never stood a chance. Your grandparents sat at the bottom of that hole for four hours without food or water, waiting for the troll to wake up and end it for them. When they were found, your father confronted Albert and dueled him."

"Shortly after that, a prophecy was made that sent your parents into hiding. Albert broke into the Godric's Hollow cottage a few days before they went into hiding. He kidnapped Aran from his own bed. We spent the next two days trying to find him before James and Lily had to go into hiding. You didn't stop crying once, Harry."

"I missed him, he was my twin brother and we had never been separated before," Harry said staring into the fire.

"Your uncle will have to be arrested for his dark deeds and then kissed for the threat that he is if he stays alive and well."

"I need to go to bed," Harry said before turning to Hermione. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking to the stairs and heading up to bed where dreams of a duel between Sirius and Albert filled the night. He was in such a deep sleep, that he didn't even notice the three people and dog entering his dorm, the dog lying at his feet, or even the female form that snuggled up to him under his covers.

Finally chapter seven is up. Just moved and had to wait for internet connection.


	8. A Proper Guardian and Dark Suspicions

What I need to explain is that I come up with the idea of a chapter then expand it as I write it. I try to keep the flow going but sometimes it doesn't work. Sorry if I take too long. I don't have a distracting roommate anymore so I will try to update more often. Now, on to chapter 8.

Chapter 8: A Proper Guardian and Dark Suspicions

Harry woke up the next morning to find his godfather, in dog form, curled at his feet and his girlfriend snuggled up to him. He carefully rose from his bed and looked around his room. Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Ron were all still sleeping on their beds while Hermione and Sirius were slowly starting to stir. He looked out the window to see that the sun was just barely rising above the horizon meaning that it was early in the morning.

Harry grabbed his watch, a present from Sirius after his old one broke in the triwizard tournament the previous year, and saw that it was shortly before six, which meant that most people were still in bed. He proceeded quickly to the shower with a clean set of clothes and got ready for the day. When he reentered his bedroom he saw that Hermione was sitting up in his bed and Sirius was stretching quietly, looking like a natural dog. Harry approached his bed and sat down next to Hermione at the head with his back resting on the headboard and across from Sirius at the foot. He closed the curtains, sealed them, and put a silencing charm around them.

Sirius, understanding the reason behind Harry's actions, transformed into a human again. Harry looked at his girlfriend who had rested her head on his shoulder and then at his godfather before saying, "Sirius, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Harry?" Sirius asked though he sensed what he was going to say.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but I need to talk to someone who knew him before and doesn't fear that Albert may take me away from them."

"So, I take it you are going to contact Remus then," Sirius said looking at his godson.

"I already did, and I told him that I would contact him again when I was ready to talk," Harry said before looking to the blanket on his bed. "I told him there were two things that I needed to talk about but I had to talk to you about the other first."

"What is it, Harry," Sirius asked trying to see the boys eyes.

"I can't go back to Privet Drive, Sirius," Harry said sadly.

"I understand now," Sirius said looking to the same spot Harry was. He felt tears in his eyes and squeezed them shut tightly trying to stop the tears from falling. He failed. Harry didn't want to be raised by him. He felt two sets of arms embracing him tightly causing him to look up. He saw Harry and Hermione hugging him.

"Sirius, it has nothing to do with weather or not I want you to raise me," Harry explained as he and Hermione pulled away from Sirius. "I just can't stand the thought of going back to Privet Drive now that Hermione and I are dating, I have so many friends, and I have a twin brother and I won't be allowed to contact any of them. So if Remus agrees to adopt me, then I will have a dad and I will be able to contact the important people in my life." Harry finished his explanation and looked at Sirius to see a huge smile on his godfather's face. "Besides, Remus is your best friend it's not like you'll never see me again. You will always be my uncle Padfoot."

"And you will always be my pup," Sirius said hugging Harry. "And you're even a wolf animagus, making you a real pup and able to help control Moony if you have to. However, if you ever do, contact me immediately. I will come help you."

"Sirius, he hasn't even agreed yet," Harry said pulling away again.

"Do you care that he's a werewolf?"

"No."

"Then he will agree to adopt you, Harry, I'm sure of it."

"Alright, I think it's time that we get up now," Hermione said taking Harry's hand in hers. "People may be confused if they find Brackson."

"Where is he anyway, I didn't see him in the dorm room," Harry said removing the charms from his curtains.

"He slept in the common room because there was no room for him," Hermione explained as they exited the dorm with a transformed Padfoot right behind them. As they entered the common room, they found Brackson sitting in an armchair, staring at the fire. "Harry, I'm going to go get ready for class."

"Alright, love, I'll be down here waiting for you," Harry said giving Hermione a kiss before releasing her hand. Hermione smiled before rushing up the stairs to her dorm room. Harry turned to Padfoot and knelt in front of him. "Listen, I don't want you following me all day, every day. I have a girlfriend and would like to spend time with her alone, okay?"

Padfoot nodded and walked toward the fire. Harry followed and sat on the armchair next to his brother's. "Morning, Harry," Brackson said, never looking from the fire.

"Good morning, Brackson," Harry said, looking at his brother. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Plenty," Brackson said as he looked from the fire. Harry saw the distressed look in his eyes. "I knew all along, Harry. Maybe not truly knew, but I always suspected it. He never really treated me that great and sometimes he had thus way of looking at me. The greed in his eyes, it made me scared. I think he wanted my magic, but I don't know why."

"What makes you think he wants your magic?"

Brackson responded by lifting his hand in front of him and a small fireball appeared in it. The ball was about the size of a baseball and radiated immense heat. "It used to be bigger, and so hot that I couldn't hold it without a glove. I think he has a way of slowly stealing my power from me."

"Brackson, how did you do that?" Harry asked amazed at the power his brother had just displayed.

"The same way you can," Brackson said as he closed his hand. He then placed it on Harry's shoulder and said, "Be careful. You're stronger than I ever have been and I think he'll try to take yours all at once. Don't trust him, Harry."

"I contacted Remus to find out the absolute truth. He will be able to explain Albert Potter to us. I don't know if he's a villain or a hero, but Remus will be able to tell us. I trust him with my life no matter what."

"I also hate having to sleep in this chair or on the couch," Brackson said rubbing his neck. Harry chuckled slightly before a sound came from the girls' staircase. He turned to the noise to see Hermione emerge in her school robes. She looked around for a moment before finding him and proceeding toward the fireplace. Harry and Brackson rose from their chairs and walked toward her. "Morning, Mione," Brackson said giving her a quick hug.

"Good morning, Brackson," Hermione replied as she took Harry's hand. "How about we go down to breakfast?"

"Great plan I'm famished," Brackson said before approaching the portrait hole and walking out of the common room.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore after breakfast," Harry said as he lead his girlfriend out of the room.

"What about?" Hermione asked as she kept pace with her boyfriend.

"I want to see about getting a dorm room for me and Brackson. You know so we can get to know each other better."

"I think that's a great idea."

Sorry it's so short but this is a lead in chapter. Now you know what Albert is after but how is he draining Brackson's power. In a few chapters you'll find out. Until next time, fair thee well.


End file.
